Alphabet Challenge
by Just Gabz
Summary: Sushi Chi sent me the Alphabet challenge. pretty much all Janto.
1. Alive

**Title: **_**Alive**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**Ianto lives another day!**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

Jack paced his office, waiting for Ianto to return. He had heard about the traffic problems, about the accidents on the road. He wasn't ready for it to be Ianto's time. He didn't want to be left alone again. He stared at the cog door, daring it to open. He needed to see the younger man's face, to hear his beautiful voice. Suddenly the cog door rolled open and he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. He ran over to Ianto, wrapping his arms around the Welshman in a bone crushing hug.

"Jack…can't…breathe." Ianto strained the words out through what little air he had.

Jack quickly let go, looking up at him apologetically.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"I was worried about you." Jack admitted, holding Ianto close.

"I wasn't gone long."

"Well I was still worried."

"You care too much for your own good." Ianto sighed, wrapping an arm around the older man's waist.

Jack smiled up at Ianto, pulling him closer.

"I just don't want to lose you." Jack mumbled.

"You won't cariad." Ianto smiled.

He knew how it affected Jack when he spoke in Welsh. He pulled Jack forward into a sudden kiss. Jack gasped into the kiss, giving Ianto a chance to deepen it, sliding his tongue into the other man's mouth. Ianto got lost in the scent that was Jack, grinning as Jack responded more passionately.

"Be careful where you put those." Ianto mumbled as Jack's hands started to wander.

"You love it." Jack grinned, moving his hands further.

"Jesus Jack!" Ianto moaned.

"Yes Ianto?" Jack asked innocently.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Ianto mumbled.

Jack chuckled, slowly loosening Ianto's tie.

"You're going to show me just how alive you are."


	2. Burned

**Title: **_**Burned**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**Ianto is burnt…and it hurts!**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

Ianto placed Jack's industrial strength coffee on to his desk gingerly.

"Anything else sir?"

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, noticing the pained look on the younger man's face.

"I'll be fine." Ianto sighed, turning to leave.

Jack jumped up and held Ianto's arm to stop him.

"Ow!" Ianto winced in pain, pulling his arm back.

Jack looked up at Ianto worried and grasped the Welshman's hand, pulling him closer. Jack lightly pulled Ianto's sleeve up.

"Jeez Yan!" He breathed, looking at Ianto's arm.

"It'll be okay."

"Are you kidding? That is a really bad burn Ianto." Jack's voice showed his care.

"I'll be fine!" Ianto snapped, irritably.

"No you won't. Let me get something for it. That can't feel good. I don't want you walking around like that."

"Cheers, but it's not that bad, I'm getting used to it." Ianto shrugged, stopping suddenly as the pain hit him.

"You shouldn't get used to it, you should let me fix it."

"Jack, don't fuss." Ianto groaned.

Jack walked into the other room for a moment before coming back in. He walked slowly towards Ianto and lightly touched his arm.

"God that's cold!" Ianto breathed, shocked.

Jack grinned and lightly moved his hands over the Welshman's skin. Ianto looked up at the older man skeptically.

"It's just cream, I promise." Jack assured him.

"You'll do anything to get your hands on me." Ianto muttered.

"Of course."

I'm sorry these are so short, I was hoping for longer. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	3. Creepy

**Title: **_**Creepy**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Smut? Nothing major.**_

**Summary: **_**"That thing creeps me out!"**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

Ianto accepted a lot of things from Jack. He let a lot of things slide, but some things just get to him too much. He'd have to tell Jack. The Captain wouldn't mind, would he? He walked up to Jack's office, pausing to knock on the door before entering.

"Jack?" He called when he was met with an empty room.

There was no sound in the room. Sitting in the corner was the very thing he was coming to tell Jack he hated. He shivered at the very sight of it.

"Jack!?" He yelled, trying to have as little time with the thing as possible.

He waited for a few moments before turning to leave. Ianto felt a hand loop around his waist and he turned around to see Jack, holding him firmly in place.

"Everyone can see us from here." Ianto pointed out.

"I don't care." The older man grinned.

"I do."

Jack sighed and pulled Ianto into his office. He held Ianto close to him, loving the feeling of his body against his own.

"What did you want Yan?" He murmured, focusing more on the closeness than anything else.

"You need to find a better spot for that thing." Ianto said sternly, pointing in the objects direction.

"Why?"

"That thing creeps me out!"

Jack laughed and walked over to it, picking it up.

"What's wrong Ianto? Have you never seen a hand floating around in a jar before?"

Ianto looked at Jack, annoyance written on his face. Jack put the bubbling jar down and walked back over to Ianto. He went forward to kiss him but Ianto pulled away.

"What?" Jack moaned.

"Don't try to get in my pants with that thing in the room."

"But Yan…"

"No!"

"Fine, I'll move it." Jack sighed.

He picked up the jar and putting in another room, one that Ianto rarely went in.

"Better?"

"A bit." Ianto smirked.

"Good." Jack grinned, walking back to Ianto.

He wrapped his arms back around Ianto's waist and pulled him closer.

"Now you have no excuses." Jack teased.

He pushed his lips onto the Welshman's. Ianto returned the kiss before pulling away.

"What now?" Jack whined.

"I have work to do and so do you." Ianto stated before turning around to leave.

As he left he heard Jack mutter, "Bloody tease."


	4. Disowned

**Title: **_**Disowned**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, sorry, blame the prompt. Probably should say Tissue Warning? I don't really know if this is worth a tissue warning or not but its probably my saddest fic.**_

**Summary: Ianto's reaction to June 27****th**_**.**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

Ianto sat in the corner of the hub, sipping at his coffee absentmindedly as he stared into the distance. Everyone had gone home but he wasn't ready to go anywhere. He could feel Jack's eyes on him and he kept his gaze to the floor.

"Hey." Jack smiled as he walked over to the Welshman.

"Hmm?" Ianto mumbled, still not lifting his gaze.

"You okay? You've been really quiet today."

"'M fine."

"The floor isn't that interesting." Jack joked, sitting down next to him.

Ianto moved his eyes from the floor to the coffee mug in his hands.

"Tell me what's wrong Yan. I want to help." He sighed, silently wishing Ianto would just look at him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay." Ianto smiled, still not looking at Jack.

"No you're not. Come on Ianto, look at me." Jack urged.

Ianto kept his gaze on the mug for a few more moments before finally turning and looking up into the older man's eyes. Jack's heart sank in his chest when he saw the hurt in Ianto's eyes. He was anything but okay.

"Please Ianto, tell me what's wrong. You know I won't judge."

"It's the twenty seventh today." Ianto whispered just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Yeah, is there any significance to the twenty seventh?"

"My mam's birthday."

"Why didn't you say anything? I would've given you the day off to see her."

"That's okay Jack. She wouldn't have me come to see her anyway." Ianto moved his eyes back to the floor, letting a single tear fall down his face.

"Why wouldn't she? Anyone would die to spend time with you." Jack smiled, putting a comforting hand on the Welshman's knee.

"She doesn't talk to me anymore." Ianto's voice was so quiet that Jack had trouble hearing him.

"What happened Yan?" The older man sighed, moving closer and wrapping an arm around Ianto's shoulders.

"I was always a failure to her. The only thing she thought I had done right was Lisa. After she…" Ianto choked on the words, finding it hard to continue, "After she died, my mam…she blamed me. She snapped. I didn't know how to stop it, it all exploded in my face and the last thing she said to me was that she didn't want to see me again." Ianto whispered, putting his head in his hands as he finished telling Jack.

Jack stared at Ianto for a few moments before wrapping his other arm around him, holding him close.

"Oh god Yan, I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"It's the first birthday she's had since it all happened."

"I didn't know. I should've looked after you today." Jack said, wiping tears from the Welshman's cheek.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Yan?"

"Please don't leave me tonight." Ianto pleaded.

"I will never leave you Ianto, I will always be here."

**I personally, would NEVER disown our gorgeous Welshman. I hate writing him sad!**


	5. Evil

**Title: **_**Evil**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst/Fluff. Why are these prompts all so angsty!?**_

**Summary: **_**"I don't want to become something I hate." Sequel to previous chapter for all who may or may not have wanted one…just seemed to fit for a sequel.**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

Jack sat at his desk, his head in his hands. He hated when he felt this way. The others were gone and he was left to himself, wishing someone was there to look after him. He heard a light knock on the door and jumped his head up, surprised that anyone was still there.

"Jack?" He heard Ianto's voice call quietly.

"What are you still doing here?" Jack mumbled.

"I was in the archives filing, didn't realise how long I'd been down there, are you okay?"

"Great." Jack smiled but it didn't meet his eyes as it normally did.

"Do you want a coffee?" Ianto offered, smiling.

"You got anything stronger?" Jack muttered.

Ianto looked over at Jack for a moment before walking into the room. He sat down opposite Jack.

"Talk to me Jack." He said sternly.

"There's nothing to talk about." Jack sighed, not meeting his gaze.

Ianto held onto the older man's hands and whispered, "I just want to help."

Jack looked from his hands in Ianto's, to the Welshman's face and back again.

"I…I'm scared Ianto." Jack mumbled hesitantly.

"Why?" The younger man whispered, caringly.

"I don't won't to become a monster. The things I have to do to the aliens that come here, the way I feel nothing, it all scares me. I don't want to become something I hate. I don't want to hurt you."

Ianto looked into the older man's deep blue eyes, seeing the fear in the pools.

"You helped me through the hardest times. You looked after me after Lisa, after my mam disowning me." Ianto paused, shuddering at the very memories, "You look after everyone you can. You can't save everyone Jack. I know you wish you could, that's one of the things I love about you but just because you have to kill an alien to save all of us, that doesn't make you a monster. It makes you incredibly brave." Ianto smiled, squeezing Jack's hands.

"I shouldn't be playing god."

"You're not. They come through the rift, if they are good we help them along there way but if they try to kill us, if we have to then we kill. That's not playing god. That's the aliens making the decision for you." Ianto said, reassuringly.

The Welshman pulled one of Jack's had to him, kissing it gently.

"I, just…I can't-" Jack stammered, trying to find his words.

Ianto stood up and walked around the table to the older man. He pulled the Captain to him for a strong hug.

"You put yourself through too much Jack."


	6. Fool

**Title: **_**Fool**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**Ianto is no fool!**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

Ianto handed Jack a coffee mug, smiling brightly.

"Good morning sir."

"Morning Yan. Don't get too happy, you might have a stroke." Jack joked.

"Sorry sir." Ianto mumbled, still smiling.

Jack walked over to Ianto, sliding his arm around the Welshman, letting his hand rest on the younger man's hip.

"I don't mind when it's me who's making you this happy." Jack grinned lasciviously.

Ianto smirked, moving away from jack and chucked at the pout on the older man's face.

"Now's not the time, sir."

"Why not?" Jack moaned.

"Because we're at work."

"And…?"

"It's inappropriate." Ianto sighed, he hated explaining this to Jack.

"I thought you liked it when I was inappropriate." Jack teased, "Besides Yan, everyone knows about us, they don't care."

"It's not exactly a private place." Ianto pointed out.

Jack stepped closer again.

"I could lock the door." Jack suggested.

"The bloody room is made of windows Jack!"

"I could drop the blinds." Jack tried, running out of excuses.

"Oh no Jack, you can't fool me. You don't have any blinds in here."

Jack feigned shock, causing Ianto to raise his eyebrow skeptically.

"I'll have you know, I'm a very private person."

"You're coming on to me, in the middle of the day, with only a door separating the others and us." Ianto stated, smirking.

Jack moved forward and whispered in his ear tauntingly, "Isn't it more fun if there's a chance you might get caught?"

"You aren't getting into my pants."

Jack started nipping at Ianto's ear, grinning, "Are you sure?"

Ianto pulled back from Jack before bushing him closer for a fiery kiss. Jack gasped into it, not expecting Ianto's actions. Ianto slipped his tongue into the older man's mouth, taunting him. His hands roamed around Jack's body as they kissed, slowly driving him mad. Ianto pulled back for air and grinned.

"No."

"God! Don't do that to me if you're not planning on following through." Jack breathed, still feeling the effects of the kiss.

"Not until the others are gone and it's too early in the day to get rid of them."

"You're an evil man Ianto Jones."

"I told you Jack, I'm no fool." Ianto smirked before leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.


	7. Gold

**Title: **_**Gold**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**"Trapped in a cave together, oh the possibilities…"**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

He jumped up as he breathed heavily. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the waking. He turned around, trying to find his bearings.

"Jack!" Ianto yelled, keeping his grip on the older man.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, still breathing hard.

"Yeah, it's me. Just breathe Jack." Ianto urged, trying to keep his voice calm.

Jack sighed, slowly getting his breathing under control.

"What the hell is that?" He gestured towards the glittering wall.

"That would be gold." Ianto deadpanned.

"Okay…" Jack muttered sarcastically.

"After that thing killed you, I managed to get it while it was distracted but it brought up this wall, it's gold Jack. We're trapped." Ianto explained.

"Trapped in a cave together, oh the possibilities." Jack joked, "You okay Yan?" He asked, noticing the worried look on the younger man's face.

"Yeah. You just scared me a little."

"How long was I out?" Jack said worriedly.

"Nine minutes and forty six seconds." Ianto mumbled holding up his stopwatch.

Jack chuckled at the stopwatch but brought Ianto close to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Jack sighed.

"I know. I should be used to it by now."

"It doesn't get any easier for me, I doubt it'd get much easier for you." Jack noted.

"Yeah well, it's hard to sit and wait."

"So have you tried calling the others to get us out?" Jack asked, trying to change the subject.

"Of course I have. The signal is gone in here and that thing got rid of our comms before anything else." Ianto moaned.

"Okay so, we're stuck here until they come and find us." Jack stated the obvious, trying to get it all right in his head.

"It would appear so."

Jack pulled Ianto into a sitting position next to him, wrapping an arm around the younger man's shoulder.

"They better hurry up." Ianto muttered.

"What's with you?"

"I got called away from my coffee, attacked by an alien, had to watch it kill you, handle it myself and get stuck in here." Ianto ranted.

"Sorry." Jack said, kissing Ianto's cheek, "I didn't want to take you on this job, I knew you were having a rough day to begin with."

"It's okay Jack. Someone had to go."

"You okay?" Jack asked caringly.

"Just a bit tired. It's been a long day." Ianto sighed.

Jack pulled his great coat off and put it underneath both of them, pulling Ianto down with him. They snuggled together, using Jack's coat as a pillow.

"Rest. It'll be a while before anyone comes anyway." Jack mumbled, kissing the back of Ianto's neck. Ianto made a soft noise of approval, smiling as he closed his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tosh was the first to get to Jack and Ianto. She broke through a layer of the rock and couldn't help but grin at the sight before her. Jack and Ianto cuddled together, sleeping peacefully. She turned back and spoke to the others over the comms.

"We should leave them for a little bit."

"_Oh god, tell me they aren't at it!" _Owen's voice rang over the comms.

"No, just leave them for now."

"_Fine but if they aren't hurt, I'm off." _Owen said sternly.

"They seem fine, nothing that needs immediate attention." She sighed.

"_Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Tosh." _He said more sincerely.

"Bye Owen."


	8. Hollow

**Title: **_**Hollow**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato**_

**Warnings: **_**Angsty Fluff if that made any sense.**_**  
Summary: **_**"He feels Empty."**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

"Jack, we need to talk." Tosh said, sitting down on the chair opposite the Captain.

"Sure, what's up?" Jack smiled up at her.

She moved forward just enough to slap him in the face.

"What the hell was that for!?" Jack yelled, clutching at the red skin.

"Wake up. Have you seen Ianto lately?" She asked angrily.

Jack stared up at her in shock. He had never seen her _this_ angry before. He shook his head, unable to find any words.

"Look out that bloody window then." She gestured to the windows behind her.

Jack got up and looked out, searching for Ianto.

"Where is he?" Jack asked when he had finally given up looking for him.

"In the archives. He feels empty Jack. He feels alone. You need to wake up and go and talk to him."

"Why me?" Jack asked curiously, "If this means so much to you, why don't you go and talk to him?"

"Because Ianto doesn't want to talk to me, he wants you. He loves you Jack and you are an idiot for not figuring that out."

"What am I supposed to say to him?" Jack murmured, moving his gaze to the floor.

"How about, 'Are you okay?', 'How was your day?' Anything will do Jack, he just needs you. It's about time you showed him that you love him as much as you do." She smiled up at Jack, making him feel a little bit safer.

"That's easier said than done."

"Just go and talk to him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto was sorting through the files in the archives. There was something so calming about the archives. It was his own little place, only he understood it. He heard footsteps and knew who it was going to be.

"Hey." Jack mumbled.

"What are you doing down here sir?" Ianto asked politely, not moving his gaze from the files.

"I haven't seen my favourite Welshman all day. I guess you could say I was a little lonely." Jack sighed, walking into the archives.

"Sorry, been a bit busy." Ianto murmured.

Jack stood next to Ianto, watching him sort the files.

"How was your day Yan?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Fine sir, why?" Ianto asked, still not looking up.

"Drop the sir. I was just wondering how you were. You seem a little distant and god knows distance is not what I want between the two of us." Jack smiled.

Ianto looked up at Jack, confused. "What are you trying to say?"

"I guess, what I'm trying to say is…I want us to be close, as close as possible."

"We're already pretty close." Ianto muttered, making Jack grin.

Jack put his hands on Ianto's hips, pulling the Welshman closer.

"I meant more than that."

"I know." Ianto smirked.

"You're still a bloody tease." Jack mumbled as he pressed his lips to the younger man's.

"And you're still a try hard." Ianto smiled.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked sincerely, "Tosh said that you seemed a little off today and I still missed you."

Ianto grinned up at Jack, "I'm okay now."


	9. Irritated

**Title: **_**Irritated**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**Jack can be very annoying… (Hoping this is funny)**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **__Yes! It's back! Finally, I have got writer's block for my other story and have decided to do some of these as I have been neglecting the poor Alphabet challenge, besides, I do love a challenge._

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

Jack sat at his desk, scribbling his signature on files and reports. Ianto knocked on the door gently before walking in, placing the striped mug onto the desk. Jack looked up from the papers, smiling brightly at the younger man.

"Anything else sir?"

"Sit down Yan." Jack mumbled before looking back down at his paperwork, "Give me a sec."

Jack read through a sheet, clicking his tongue absentmindedly. Ianto gritted his teeth as the sound seemed to grow louder and louder. He watched as Jack continued the irritating noise, scribbling on a sheet. It seemed like the longer the older man made the noise, the more irritating it would become until finally it made Ianto snap.

"Jack!" He yelled, blushing as he realized how loud it had come out.

Jack looked up suddenly, his brows furrowed. A smile ghosted on Jack's lips as he tried to figure out why Ianto had snapped.

"Uh, yeah Ianto?"

"W…what did you want?" Ianto stammered.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." Jack chuckled, "Seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing really." Ianto insisted, "Finish your paperwork, it's a miracle you're actually doing it."

Jack smiled for a moment before looking back down at the papers in front of him. He sighed before unconsciously clicking his tongue again. Ianto watched Jack carefully, noting that the noise really _did _seem to get louder as time went on.

"Stop!" Ianto snapped.

Jack stared at Ianto for a moment, wide eyed, "What is up with you?"

"That noise, it's so annoying."

"…Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Sorry Yan, I didn't even know what I was doing."

"What did you want me for?" Ianto asked.

Jack grinned lasciviously, "I was rather hoping you'd reward me for doing my paperwork."

Ianto chuckled, "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things."

Jack pulled Ianto onto the table, ruffling the papers as he did and brought him into a heated kiss. He rolled his tongue in the younger man's mouth, earning a deep moan.

"Wow." Ianto murmured as they parted.

"See, sometimes the annoying sounds I make can be fun" Jack grinned cheekily.

"…Yeah okay, you're right." Ianto mumbled, pushing closer to Jack for another kiss.


	10. Jerk

**Title: **_**Jerk**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions of Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope…turned out a little angsty too.**_

**Summary: **_**Ianto is pissed.**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

"What were you thinking Jack!?" Ianto snapped.

Jack sat on the couch in Ianto's flat, lifting his feet towards the table before looking at Ianto and changing his mind, "What?"

"You, Captain Jack Harkness, Are unbelievable."

"I know." Jack grinned lasciviously.

"That is a bad thing Jack." Ianto deadpanned.

Jack's grin turned into a frown, only mumbling, "What did I do?"

"You made me call my parents." Ianto glared at the older man.

"…So?" Jack's brows furrowed in confusion.

"My mam invited me down there!"

"I've yet to hear the problem in this situation…" Jack smirked.

"She wants to meet you but she doesn't know you're a guy! I'm going to be outed to my whole family, all because Captain Jack-Controlling-Harkness wanted me to pick up a phone and call my parents!"

Jack grinned as Ianto ranted. The Welshman looked at him angrily, confusion becoming evident on his features until finally he couldn't take it anymore, "What!?"

"You're so cute when you're angry." Jack chuckled.

"You are such a jerk!" Ianto yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Jack.

"Calm down Ianto! I don't have to come, we can get Gwen or Tosh to pretend to be your girlfriend if you want."

"Oh no! Don't you dare even think about getting the others involved."

"Well, I don't know what you want from me."

"I just don't know what I'm going to do." Ianto mumbled, sitting down next to Jack.

"It'll be alright." Jack muttered.

"No it won't. This is a disaster." Ianto put his head in his hands.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be okay Yan. We'll figure this out together." Jack shuffled towards the younger man, putting a comforting arm around him, smiling when he felt Ianto melt into the touch.

"What am I going to do Jack?"

"…When does she want you to come?" Jack asked carefully.

"In three days." Ianto's voice was faint and Jack could barely hear him.

"Anything could happen in three days. You could cancel, say you're sick or something."

"No I can't, now she has the idea in her head, she won't stop until she meets you and it's all your fault Jack bloody Harkness." Ianto's voice rose and he hit Jack's chest.

"Hey!" Jack chuckled, "I'm sorry, okay?"

Silence roamed between them as they locked eyes.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jack asked caringly.

Ianto paused, his mouth half open as he thought about what he was going to say.

"…Yes and no." Jack looked confused and Ianto quickly continued before he took it the wrong way, "I mean, I want them to know about you but…they can be so judgmental. I know you can probably take it but I won't be able to." Ianto looked to the floor as he spoke.

"You know I'd be right there though, right?"

"It's not that simple Jack."

"Just…don't think about it for now. We can figure this out later." Jack smiled, rubbing soothing circles on the Welshman's back, "Now can we please move on to inappropriate groping?"

"Jack, you're such a hopeless romantic." Ianto said sarcastically, laughing when he felt the mood lighten.

"It's not like you complain when I try." Jack grinned, moving closer to the younger man, letting their lips ghost over each other. Ianto felt his stomach flip as they looked into each other's eyes, the only movement was the slow rise and fall of their chests pressed together as they breathed.

"You're unbelievable, Jack."

"I know." Jack grinned closing the gap between them.

**I have always wanted t write a proper 'meet the parents' story, I guess that is always a sequel I could write for this but I just worry I'll stuff it up. **


	11. Kaleidoscope

**Title: **_**Kaleidoscope**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**Jack sets up a present for Ianto**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

"What are you playing at Jack?"

Jack had been driving for almost an hour since they had left the hub and Ianto was losing his patience.

"We're almost there."

"Come on! Tell me." Ianto moaned making the older man chuckle.

"What happened to Mr. Decorum?"

"He doesn't handle surprises very well, especially from you."

"What's wrong with surprises from me?" Jack asked, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"You always go too far."

"No I don't." Jack feigned shock, "We're almost there."

The car went quiet and Jack continued driving at his usual, hectic speed. Ianto looked out the window, into the countryside and felt his stomach churning at past memories. He smiled faintly at the one thought he always kept in mind of that one memory, the thought of Jack saving him, saving all of them. He was knocked from his thoughts when he felt a hand stroke his thigh and he flashed a look down to see Jack grinning uncontrollably.

"Focus on the road Jack." Ianto said sternly before moving his hand away.

"Spoilsport." Jack pouted, "We're here."

Ianto looked around them, noting that there was absolutely nobody around. Jack left the car and walked around to open Ianto's door.

"You coming?"

"Where are we?"

"The middle of no where." Jack grinned.

"Let me rephrase that. Why are we here?"

"You'll see if you get out of the SUV."

Ianto reluctantly stepped out of the SUV, allowing Jack to lead the way as they walked across a field. Ianto wanted to scream, the suspense was driving him mad. The younger man grabbed Jack's arm, stopping him from walking any further.

"Seriously Jack, tell me what's going on."

"Give me a minute!" Jack moaned, pushing Ianto in front of him.

They kept walking for just a little while more before Ianto found a blanket already laid in the middle of a field.

"…You brought me all the out here…for a picnic?" Ianto deadpanned.

"Not just that. Look up, in about fifteen seconds it'll start."

Ianto looked up impulsively and the colours of the sunset mingled together making hundreds of beautiful colours.

"Wow." Ianto murmured.

He grinned as he felt Jack's hand loop around his waist.

"Thank you Jack."

"I haven't shared this sky with anyone, I thought it was about time I did. You're the only one I'd want to share it with."

"It's amazing."

Jack mumbled, staring into Ianto's eyes as he looked up to the sky, "That it is."


	12. Leer

**Title: **_**Leer**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff & Smut.**_

**Summary: **_**Jack is looking at Ianto strangely.**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

Ianto walked through the hub, handing out coffees to each team member. He walked over to Owen, handing him the cup.

"Cheers mate, and can you sort out Jack? He's giving me the creeps."

"Why? What's he doing?" Ianto asked cautiously.

"Are you kidding? He's been leering at you all day, how have you not noticed it?"

Ianto looked over to where Jack was standing, watching over the hub and saw that he was indeed leering at him. The look the older man was giving him made the Welshman turn away self consciously.

"I guess…I haven't been paying much attention." Ianto admitted.

"Well if this is what happens when you don't pay attention then please, for the love of god, _please_ keep paying attention."

Ianto chuckled, "I'll go talk to him."

"Cheers."

Ianto turned on his heels and walked towards Jack, trying to keep his eyes trained on him but finding it hard with the look on his face. As Ianto neared him, Jack turned quickly and walked into his office. Ianto wasn't fazed and kept walking, only stopping to knock on the office door before going in.

"How long have you been doing that?"

"What?" Jack asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Looking at me like that, and don't lie to me."

"Like what?"

"According to Owen, you've been leering at me all day and when I looked over at you, you were."

"I was only looking." Jack smirked, "No harm in looking at someone as gorgeous as you."

"When it's you, looking at me like _that, _there is some harm."

"Aww come on Yan." Jack pouted.

"No, seriously Jack, why were you looking at me like that?"

"You'll only laugh." Jack smiled.

"I won't. I just want to know."

Jack looked over at the younger man for a moment before grinning.

"I really missed you last night."

Ianto's eyes widened slightly as Jack continued to talk, "All day, I've been thinking about you and damn, so many things I could do to you."

Ianto's eyes seemed to widen even further as he saw Jack grinning cheekily.

"Such a charmer." Ianto mumbled.

"Damn straight."

Jack walked towards Ianto and the younger man started walking backwards slowly, wary of what Jack was going to do. Jack grinned even wider as he continued to move towards Ianto until the Welshman hit the door, swearing under his breath as he knew he was trapped. Jack moved a few steps more, pressing his hands against the door either side of Ianto.

"Since when do I have to corner you?"

"It's just…the way you were looking at me." Ianto breathed heavily at the close proximity, "Like you were going to eat me or something."

"Oh I'll do more than that." Jack's hot breath tickled at the younger man's neck as he whispered in his ear. Ianto shuddered beneath the older man and Jack grinned wider still. Jack sucked lightly on the Welshman's neck.

"God Jack!" Ianto moaned under his touch.

Jack smirked as he continued to nibble and lick at Ianto's neck, letting his hands wander over the other man's body.

"Jack…" Ianto breathed heavily.

Jack finally stopped, grinning up at Ianto, "Yes?"

Ianto growled, grabbing Jack by his coat and pulling him in for a fiery kiss.


	13. Mud

**Title: **_**Mud**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff, Slight Smut **_

**Summary: **_**He always did want to see the other man dirty.**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

Jack sat in his office, attempting some of his work. It was the only way to get anything from Ianto. He smiled when he heard the cog door roll open, the younger man had been out with Gwen that morning and he felt like it had been days rather than a few short hours. He smirked when he heard Gwen laughing and moved slowly to stand above the hub, looking down on his team. His grin widened at the sight before him and he rushed down to join them.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Jack laughed as Ianto, covered in mud, glared at him.

Gwen continued to giggle as she explained, "On the way back, Ianto saw a weevil. So we managed to lure it back to the sewers but not before it pushed Ianto into the mud."

Everyone had lost control by the time she'd finished, laughing freely. Ianto continued to glare at Jack as he laughed until the older man got the hint and stopped.

"Oh come on Ianto, you have to admit it's funny." Jack sighed.

"No it isn't!"

Jack stifled another laugh as a slick of mud ran down the younger man's already dirty face.

"Come on then, let's get you in a shower." Jack gripped Ianto's hand and saw the skeptical look on the Welshman's face before he nodded and let Jack drag him forward. Jack waited until they were out of earshot before he spoke.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look?"

"What? You can't be serious Jack." Ianto turned to Jack as they walked into the showers.

"What can I say? I've always wanted to see you dirty." Jack's voice was husky and he moved forward to kiss the younger man, pouting when Ianto pulled away.

"You kiss me and you'll get dirt in your mouth." Ianto warned.

Jack wiped the area around Ianto's mouth carefully and grinned, "I guess I'll just have to take my chances."

Jack pushed his lips to Ianto's smirking as he tasted the familiar flavour.

Jack murmured into the Welshman's lips cheekily, "So, how about that shower?"

**Yay for mud! I've been looking forward to writing mud. Just so everyone knows, my story 'Bloodlust' is causing my brain to go into melt down because of the writers block it's giving me. So put up with the alphabet ficlets for a little while longer and I promise you a good chapter soon.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	14. Never

**Title: **_**Never**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**There are some things Ianto won't do. (Speech only.)**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

"No Jack."

"Come on Yan."

"No!"

"Please?"

"No! Never."

"Never say never Ianto."

"That saying is a contradiction, you can't say it in the first place if you follow it."

"Don't be a smartass."

"Why not?"

"Don't try to change the subject either!"

"I will _never_ do it."

"Why not?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to have reasons!"

"That's different, I'm better at making you forget all your troubles."

"So is that all I have to do?"

"What?"

"Make you forget all your troubles, is that all I have to do to make you forget?"

"It won't work on me Ianto."

"You underestimate my magic fingers."

"I know about your magic fingers but it won't work."

"Yes it will, you always cave, besides, I have a secret weapon."

"…"

"…"

"Don't Ianto!"

"Why? I know you love it."

"…"

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you saying?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Good."

"Do that thing where you…Ianto!"

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"You'll have to find that out for yourself."

**There is in fact a reason I didn't tell you what it was he would never do. Because it took me all day to come up with something he wouldn't do until finally I gave up haha. Yep, that's my reason. Anyway, I've continued to write Bloodlust, finally coming up with something to write but I'll probably write these as well.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	15. Overboard

**Title: **_**Overboard**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**Jack goes too far sometimes.**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

"You're officially going too far." Ianto sighed, looking over at the older man.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"You don't have to go to the extreme like that."

"But I like to." Jack grinned cheekily at Ianto.

"I know but when you go overboard, it usually means trouble."

"How dare you!" Jack feigned shock, "I thought you liked when I go too far."

"Depends what you're doing."

"What would you have me doing?" Jack grinned lasciviously.

"Not decorating my flat, that's for sure." Ianto smirked, pointing to the decorations Jack had put up for the season.

"Come on, it's Easter. Liven up, besides, chocolate Yan, _chocolate_." Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Ianto stared skeptically at the older man, carding a hand through some of the streamers hanging on the walls.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question was that?"

"What would you have me doing?"

Ianto blushed lightly before turning and walking into the kitchen.

"Ianto!? You can't get away from me that easily! Answer the question!" Jack called after him.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out!" He heard the Welshman call back and chuckled lightly.

He walked to the kitchen doorway, watching as he prepared coffee.

"Look in the bottom cupboard." Jack murmured making the younger man jump, not expecting him there but hiding it well.

Ianto looked back at him, clearly unsure of whether it was a good idea to look there or not but seeing the sincerity in the older man's eyes and reluctantly opened the cupboard. He picked up a small box and read through the contents.

"Hot chocolate?" Ianto raised his eyebrow, smirking.

"'Tis the season." Jack shrugged.

"You make it sound like Christmas." Ianto joked, taking the hot chocolate and making them both a cup.

"Doesn't matter what holiday it is." Jack walked over to Ianto, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist and resting his head on Ianto's shoulder.

"Oh?" Ianto pressed back, softening to Jack's chest.

"You and me, just the two of us. That's rare enough as it is."

"Mmm." Ianto murmured in agreement, closing his eyes, content to stay in Jack's arms.

"What do you want to do tonight, just the two of us?"

"Like you said, doesn't matter as long as it's just the two of us."


	16. Panic

**Title: **_**Panic**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Slight Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**Ianto sees Jack die for the first time. Before they're together but after Lisa, somewhere in between.**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

"Do you actually have a plan?" Ianto whispered as they neared a weevil.

"I'll distract it, you stun it."

"It'll kill you." Ianto stressed.

"I have less to lose than you do. Go!"

Before Ianto had a chance to protest, Jack had run out into the open, getting the weevil's attention. Ianto waited for the right opportunity before running after Jack, trying to stun the weevil.

"Now Ianto!" Jack shouted as the weevil lunged at him.

Ianto quickly injected the weevil with a sedative and threw it off of the older man.

"Jack? You okay?" Ianto knelt down next to him, fear coursing through him uncontrollably.

"Shit, Jack! Say something!" Ianto pressed his hands to the gashes the weevil had left, blood soaking into his skin. He felt at Jack's neck, searching for a pulse.

"Oh god, Jack!"

Ianto hugged Jack's lifeless body to him, tears freely falling from his eyes. He could only feel guilt. If only he had acted sooner, he could've saved the older man's life. He pulled the older man closer, kissing his forehead gently. Ianto jumped as Jack breathed in heavily.

"Was someone kissing me?"

"Jesus Christ! Jack! What the hell? You were dead. Oh thank god!" Ianto hugged Jack as strongly as he could, sniffling as he smelt the smell that so obviously was the older man.

"Calm down Ianto."

"But you were dead. I checked your pulse. You, explain to me what the hell is going on!"

Jack looked to the floor, still being held close to the Welshman. He knew he'd have to tell Ianto eventually but he still hadn't figured out how to yet.

"It's hard to explain."

"Tell me." Ianto insisted, keeping his grip on Jack.

He had to reassure himself, had to know for sure that Jack _was_ alive.

"A long time ago…I died and someone brought me back but ever since then I just…I can't die." Jack looked up into the younger man's eyes, waiting for the reaction shown in the deep blue pools.

"I…well…I mean," Ianto stammered, "You can die. Not having a pulse is part of being _dead_. You just die more often than anyone else, is that what you mean?" Ianto hid his reaction well and Jack wished he could read the Welshman better.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Don't hide your feelings Yan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't know how."

Ianto stared at Jack wide eyed, trying to fathom what had happened.

"I don't know what to believe." Ianto admitted.

"Well, you saw I was dead. You can leave if you want, I'd understand, it's a lot to take." Jack's words were sincere but he looked away to hide the pain the thought made him feel.

"No, I don't want to leave. Just, can't imagine what it's like waking up like that. Must be hard, both mentally and physically." Ianto paused before pulling Jack into another hug, "Thank god you're alright!"

Jack grinned, running soothing circles on the Welshman's back.

"Why, Ianto Jones, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Careful!"

**I'm not sure where this ficlet came from or why I wrote it but hey presto, there it is haha. Hope you liked it.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	17. Quest

**Title: **_**Quest**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope, slight smut.**_

**Summary: **_**Sometimes Jack says something that just throws Ianto off.**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

"Jack, you can't have any." Ianto insisted, keeping the meeting room table between the two of them.

"See, now you're just turning it into a game." Jack grinned.

"I'm not playing around Jack, no coffee until you finish that paperwork I gave you."

"That's not the smartest move though is it? I mean, the coffee keeps me awake."

"But you use the energy for all the wrong reasons." Ianto moved as Jack did, maintaining the distance between them.

"You never complain, sure you moan but you don't complain." Jack's grin widened as he watched the Welshman blush lightly.

"You can't embarrass me or guilt me or anything else into giving you coffee, you are doing that paperwork and not a drop of coffee will be given to you until it is done."

Jack sighed heavily. He knew that tone of voice all too well. That was the, 'you can't change my mind' tone.

"Looks like I'm going on a quest for damn fine coffee." Jack smirked.

Ianto's eyebrows rose when he heard Jack use the term 'quest' for something as trivial as coffee. Jack took it as an opportunity and ran around the table. Ianto saw what Jack was planning and quickly rushed to the door before being pinned to it.

"Now what are you going to do?" Jack murmured.

"You can't do anything to make me change my mind. You're doing that work Jack." Ianto breathed heavily, the proximity to the older man making the gorgeous 51st century scent over powering.

"Maybe I need some persuasion." Jack's breath tickled at the skin on the Welshman's neck, pushing at his strong state of mind.

"That's what the coffee is. I promise, the second you finish that paperwork, you can have a coffee. I'll work extra hard and –"

Ianto was interrupted when the door was opened, pushing him into Jack and pushing them both to the floor. Jack laughed, looking up into the younger man's soft eyes.

"Do you guys ever stop?" Owen groaned in frustration before closing the door, "I'll come back later!" they heard the medic call.

"Paperwork, now." Ianto said sternly, moving to get up.

Jack quickly flipped them, lying over the Welshman, grinning madly.

"Go on Yan, persuade me."

"Get off Jack."

"Persuade me." Jack insisted, bringing his lips close to Ianto's.

Ianto rolled his eyes but snaked his arms around the older man, kissing him fiercely.

"Now get off me." Ianto murmured into Jack's lips as they parted for air.

"Who said anything about me getting off of you?"


	18. Run

**Title: **_**Run**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**"Run away with me…"**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

Ianto sat in front of Jack in the meeting room, sipping his coffee. The way Jack was watching him, grinning, was putting him off. A silence roamed in the room and Ianto wished he knew what to say. Ianto looked up and into Jack's sharp blue eyes, trying to read him.

"Run away with me Yan." Jack blurted out but didn't seem in the slightest bit embarrassed, not that he ever did.

"I…what?" Ianto stared wide eyed at Jack which just seemed to make the older man's grin grow.

"We'll come back, don't worry."

"Jack, we can't just leave everyone. Don't you remember what happened last time you left?" Ianto shuddered at the memories of sleepless nights without Jack.

"We'll leave a note. Come on Ianto, live a little. I mean, imagine it, just you and me, no Torchwood." By this point, Jack had leaned over the table, gripping Ianto's hand firmly in his.

"I can't say I'm not tempted." Ianto smiled reassuringly, "But we can't."

"Why not? You work too hard. You're owed god knows how many sick days and holidays, lets make the most of it." Jack's eyes twinkled with excitement.

Ianto smirked when he saw the excitement in the older man's eyes. He was serious, he really wanted Ianto to come with him, to leave all the worry behind for a while and just be together.

"_If _we were to, where would we go?"

Jack grinned again, knowing that Ianto was starting to cave, "Who cares? New place everyday, more fun that way."

"And how would we do it, if we were to?" Ianto's eyebrow rose as his curiosity did.

"Write them a quick note, leave it here and run like hell."

Ianto laughed before taking another sip from his coffee. Jack watched him, waiting for him to speak, to say _something._

"Say something Yan!" Jack blurted out when he couldn't wait anymore.

Ianto paused in thought, "How long would we be gone?"

"A week? I'll give you as long as you want."

"When would we leave?"

"Now." Jack smiled, the twinkle back in his eyes, "Well?"

"…Get writing. I'll grab your coat." Ianto smiled back.

Jack grinned and grabbed a piece of paper, writing it as quickly as he could, in case Ianto changed his mind. Ianto was back in a flash, pulling the coat onto the older man.

"Hurry up, before I come to my senses." Ianto chuckled.

Jack cupped Ianto's face in his hands and brought him into a deep kiss.

"I'm going to have to lie to them, give us some time to slip away." Jack murmured as they parted.

Ianto nodded, following his lead. Jack and Ianto walked out to the main hub together. The others didn't look up and Ianto tensed with worry. Jack sighed, of course Ianto would be thinking too much. He pressed a comforting hand on the Welshman's back, grinning as he felt Ianto soften to the touch.

"Ianto and I will go pick up lunch." Jack called so everyone could hear.

Gwen was the first to look up, smiling brightly, "Hurry back."

Ianto said nothing for fear of ruining their plans.

"What are we having then?" Owen called from the Autopsy bay.

"I'll surprise you Owen!" Jack called back, chuckling when he heard his grunt, not quite sure if it was a grunt of approval or not.

Tosh said nothing, too busy in her work.

"Goodbye guys." Ianto smiled, if anything was to reassure him, it was the fact that he _had _said goodbye before leaving.

They rushed through the cog door and into the lift. Ianto let out a relieved sigh as they ascended to the tourist office.

"I can't believe I managed to talk you into doing this." Jack grinned.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this."

Jack met Ianto's gaze and let his arm slip around the Welshman's waist, his hand resting on the younger man's hip. Ianto smiled and leaned against Jack, his head resting on the older man's chest.

"Thank you." Ianto murmured, closing his eyes, content to stay in his embrace.

Jack kissed the back of Ianto's head as the lift door opened, "Come on, before you come to your senses."

**I don't know why I wrote this but imagine Ianto and Jack running off…so sweet! Okay I'm done.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	19. Sick

**Title: **_**Sick**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions of Owen Harper**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**I've been ganging up on Ianto for too long, Jack's turn to be sick!**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

Ianto walked into the hub at his usual, early time, starting up the coffee machine and preparing food for the resident weevils and of course, Myfanwy. He started up his daily routine but stopped midway, knowing exactly what was missing. Jack's wandering hands, his cheeky American accent, Jack wasn't pouncing on him. Ianto felt his stomach churning. He headed up to the older man's office, hoping to find him going through his stacks of paperwork, even if he was only pretending to do the work. He knocked on the door as an impulse and slowly opened it. He tensed when he found the office empty. The silence in the room was strange without Jack. Ianto felt his stomach churning. It was too soon after the last time to let Jack leave again. The Welshman caught sight of the hatch in the floor and felt the smallest bit better. That little room was his last hope. If Jack wasn't there then he would crumble, spiral into what he had been put in the last time it had happened. Carefully, he opened the hatch and sighed heavily when he saw Jack asleep on the small bed inside. He smiled at the site of a disheveled Jack, sleeping lightly. The thought suddenly made him frown. Jack was still asleep. Ianto climbed down into the little room beneath the office and kneeled by Jack. He felt at the older man's cheeks and stared wide eyed as Jack's eyes fluttered open.

"Jack, you're burning up." Ianto murmured, running a hand along the older man's cheek.

"What time is it?" Jack's voice came out croaky.

"Half past six."

"What!?" Jack jumped up and suddenly coughed heavily.

"Lie down Jack. You're sick." Ianto urged, trying to push Jack down gently.

"No, I don't get sick. It'll pass. The sooner I get up the better." Jack sneezed making Ianto chuckle.

Ianto looked into Jack's watery eyes and sighed, "Well obviously you do get sick. Lie down and rest. I will be here all day if you need anything, I promise."

"But I don't want to stay down here." Jack whined.

Ianto smirked at the childishness of Jack's words and carded a hand through the older man's hair, "I want you to stay in here, please?"

Jack paused in thought before replying to Ianto, smiling lightly, "But I'll be lonely."

"I can't stay down here with you all day." Ianto pointed out.

"Just for a little while then? Please?"

Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack attempted puppy dog eyes that seemed to work even more than when he wasn't sick.

"The others will be in soon."

"No they won't. Please Yan?"

Ianto sighed, quickly took off his suit jacket and shoes and pushed Jack gently, "Move over."

Jack grinned and moved over as quickly as he could. Ianto carefully moved to lie down next to Jack, unable to contain the smile that formed when he felt Jack's arms come around him as they always did.

"Don't expect me to stay here all day."

"I'm sure I could get you to stay."

"Oh?"

"You've come this far haven't you?"

**As you will note with my 100 word prompts, when I finally write them and post them, I want to put Jack in the bad situations more. Poor Ianto's been through enough thanks to me. Anyway, I will do a sequel to 'Run' ASAP because I've had so many people telling me to haha.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	20. Tattletale

**Title: **_**Tattletale**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Mention of Owen Harper and Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**"Why did you tell him!?"**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

"You did what!?" Ianto exclaimed, making the empty and seemingly quiet hub not so quiet.

Gwen and Owen had left about an hour before, leaving Tosh to her work. Ianto had finally gotten her away for a moment and was anything but impressed by what he had found out.

"I didn't mean to." Toshiko's gaze was immediately to the floor.

"Why did you tell him!? I didn't even know about this! Surely you let me know before you tell him!" Ianto wiped his hand through his hair, pacing a few steps as all the things that could go wrong formed in his head.

"I was planning on telling you before but Jack and I got to talking and it just kind of…slipped out."

Ianto sighed heavily and looked in the direction of the older man's office.

"When did you tell him?"

"An hour, hour and a half ago." Tosh shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me straight away?"

"I was worried about how you'd react."

Ianto paused, closing his eyes for a moment, "You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't overreact like this. Just, tell me _exactly_ what you said." Ianto urged, kneeling by where the Japanese girl was sitting.

"Umm…it was something like, 'I heard Ianto say how important you were to him in his sleep.'" Tosh smiled awkwardly.

"Urgh, Tosh!" Ianto groaned.

"I'm sorry, I messed up."

"What did you hear me say anyway?"

Tosh grinned, "'Jack, I love you' or something along similar lines."

Ianto stared wide eyed at Tosh for a moment, taking in all that had happened in the few short minutes since the conversation began.

"I am so dead. He will never let me live this down. It's alright though, because you didn't tell him that I used the word 'love', did you?" Ianto asked, ignoring the hand signals Tosh was giving.

The worry in Toshiko's eyes was anything but reassuring.

"Well I didn't…but you just did."

Ianto's eyes widened even further and he tensed as he felt Jack's presence in the room.

"This is the last time I get pissed while you're around Tosh." Ianto murmured.

Ianto tensed even more as he felt two strong hands on his shoulders.

"Ah-ah, don't punish Tosh. She was very good to tell me."

"Why were you two talking about me anyway?" Ianto asked.

"I don't know, always seems to come back to you, or maybe that's just in my head."

Ianto slowly turned around and Jack kept him hands firmly on the younger man's shoulders.

"You aren't angry that I said that? I mean, I know it was in my sleep but still, some people say people are their most honest in their sleep and then there's all the –" Ianto was silenced when Jack put a finger to his lips.

"Stop Ianto. Why would I be upset? You say something so…adorable," Jack grinned, moving closer to the Welshman and moving his hands around his back, "And you think I'm upset with you? You are so stupid sometimes."

Tosh grinned and couldn't help but chime in, "You're both smitten."

Jack chuckled and looked deep into the soft blue eyes of the younger man, feeling like they were the only two in the room.

"I just don't want it to seem like I'm coming on too strong." Ianto sighed and looked to the floor between them.

"Well you're not," Jack put his hand under Ianto's chin, lightly lifting him to look back up at him, "And if it helps, I love you too." Jack pushed closer, closing the gap between them.

He smiled when he felt the Welshman's arms come around him, holding him close. The taste of coffee still fresh in the younger man's mouth almost made Jack moan with pleasure. Tosh picked up her bag and headed toward the cog door. She called out her goodbyes but doubted that they actually heard her, too caught up in each other to care.

**Urgh, this was bad haha, but I couldn't come up with anything else so there it is. Hopefully I'll make it up for you with the next one.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	21. Upside Down

**Title: **_**Upside-Down**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**"Seriously? Upside down is a new one for you."**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

Ianto walked around the empty hub, cleaning up as usual. He smiled as he walked towards the coffee table to clean off the empty pizza boxes from lunch. Jack lying down on the couch, smirking up at him was a new but very welcome sight as he picked up a box and put it in the rubbish bag he was trailing around with.

"If you're going to do that, the least you could do is lean over in a direction that gives me the best view." Jack grinned cheekily.

"Careful." Ianto warned before picking up more rubbish cluttering the table.

"You work too hard. Do you even stop for a minute?"

"Of course I do. You'd never know about my magic fingers if I didn't."

Jack shivered with pleasure as memories flooded his mind, "Well you should stop more often."

"Why? So you can have your wicked way with me?" Ianto's eyebrow rose.

"Well there is that." Jack put his hands behind his head as Ianto moved to the side of the couch, out of Jack's view, "Still, you work harder than everyone else. Even Tosh stops before you do."

"Maybe I have something to keep me here."

"Why Ianto, I didn't know you cared." Jack teased.

Ianto carefully put down the bag of rubbish and rested his hands on the arm of the couch, either side of Jack's face and looked down at him.

"Since when do you sit down here at this time?" Ianto asked curiously.

"I don't know, thought I might try it out. You look tired Yan."

"Nothing goes passed you does it?" Ianto smirked.

"There is something else I've noticed today." Jack smiled up at him.

"Oh?"

"You haven't kissed me once. Get your arse down here and kiss me." Jack said sternly, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Ianto rolled his eyes and moved to come around the couch. Jack grabbed his wrist before he could go too far.

"I'm getting mixed signals here Jack."

"I said 'get your arse down here', not come over here." Jack smirked and tugged on the younger man's arm.

Ianto's eyebrow rose curiously, "Seriously? Upside down is a new one for you."

"Get. You're. Arse. Down. Here."

Ianto leaned over the arm of the couch, meeting Jack's lips in a deep kiss. It felt completely new yet amazingly familiar and Ianto couldn't contain the moan the kiss brought from him. Jack brought his hands up to hold Ianto in place.

"Wow." Was all Ianto could think to say as they parted.

"Never leave me hanging for a kiss this long." Jack grinned, still cradling Ianto's head in his hands, their lips still touching.

"Only if you promise to do that to me more often."

"Deal." Jack murmured as he pulled Ianto down to meet his lips once more.

**I'm a sucker for the Spider Man kiss and I had a completely different idea for this prompt but I had Spider Man on my mind for some strange reason. This is better than the last one haha.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	22. Visitation

**Title: **_**Visitation**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Doctor (Ten)**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**"I thought I ought to check up on you."**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

The hub was quiet. An eerie type of quiet that felt almost uncomfortable. Jack stood in the main hub, looking out at the emptiness. Ianto would be in soon. That thought alone brought a smile from the captain. He sighed, closing his eyes and relishing in the homey feel of the hub. His eyes shot open as he heard his wrist strap beep. He fiddled with it until a projection came from it. Jack unconsciously grinned.

"Jack Harkness."

"Doctor?"

"I thought I ought to check up on you." The Doctor explained, grinning from ear to ear.

"What were you expecting to find?"

"You chatting someone up, as usual." The Doctor joked.

"Oh god!" As if on cue Ianto walked through the cog door, getting a perfect view of what was going on, "Jack, please tell me this isn't another John Hart situation."

"False alarm Yan. Come over here, I've got someone I want to introduce you to."

Ianto was hesitant to move from where he stood, that was until Jack held a hand out to him, even though he was so far away. Ianto felt uncontrollably drawn to Jack when he did that and immediately started walking.

"Ianto, I'd like to introduce you to the Doctor." Jack's grin returned to his face momentarily as he noticed Ianto's eyes widen, "Doctor, this is Ianto Jones."

"The Doctor?" Ianto murmured just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"_The, _the Doctor?" "_The _Ianto Jones?" The Doctor and Ianto both exclaimed at once and Jack laughed heartily.

Ianto immediately turned to Jack when it occurred to him that the Doctor had known who he was.

"What did you say to him?" Ianto's worry was obvious and Jack wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders reassuringly.

"That you're the most gorgeous Welshman that I've ever met."

Ianto's cheeks reddened and the Doctor laughed lightly, somehow reassuringly.

"He really did say that actually." The Doctor sighed, "I'm more intrigued by the fact that you are the only person that can keep Captain Jack Harkness in one place."

"What? Jack?" Ianto asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it Ianto." Jack tried to reassure him but to Ianto, it was out there now and he wished he knew the full story.

So many stories were kept from him, surely this one was alright to know.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor chuckled, "I don't believe it. Jack, you can't be good enough for this man."

"What?" Ianto felt completely out of place, stuck asking questions he soon realized wouldn't be answered.

"How dare you Doctor!" Jack feigned shock, losing it's believability as he smirked afterward.

"Well prove it then." The Doctor teased.

"I will." Jack took up the challenge, turning to Ianto and murmuring in his ear, "Let's put on a show."

"What do you mean?" Ianto kept his voice just as quiet as Jack's.

"Come on Yan, a kiss is all I ask for."

"What? No." Ianto's voice came back to its normal volume as he said the final word.

"I was kidding Jack." The Doctor assured.

"You know me Doc, I love a challenge."

Jack pulled Ianto towards him, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Ianto refused to respond, feeling awkward, knowing that the Doctor had front row seats to the kiss. Jack nibbled on Ianto's lower lip, enticing him to kiss back, urging him to respond. Slowly Ianto relented, moving a hand to the back of Jack's neck while the other caressed his cheek.

"Okay, okay that's enough!" The Doctor laughed, trying to get through to them.

The Doctor sighed as he realized he wouldn't get through, "I'll leave you guys to it. Glad you're okay Jack."


	23. Wandering

**Title: **_**Wandering**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions of Lisa Hallet**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst/Fluff.**_

**Summary: **_**A walk to clear your head. (Ianto's POV)**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

Life really sucks sometimes. I walk along the pier, hoping to clear my head. The night breeze is calming and the chill is just right. Thoughts cloud my mind, the thoughts I knew would come and I had hoped I could get through. Lisa had become a worry for another reason. I didn't feel pain at the thought of her anymore. It scared me if I was perfectly honest with myself. The countryside made me want to cry. I don't think I'll ever get over the nightmares that brought. The most important thing on my mind was Jack. He watched over me after Lisa, held me close after the countryside and he's still here, still ready to look after me, for the next battle to be faced. He's crazy, funny, cocky, sexy, cheeky and just…amazing.

"What're you thinking about?" And he's also standing right behind me.

I smiled when I heard the American accent I had become so fond of before realizing that he did in fact want me to answer that question.

"Nothing, just a walk to clear the head." I mumbled, not turning to face him.

"Sure," He muttered sarcastically, just loud enough for me to hear.

I smiled as I felt strong hands around my waist. I loved being close to him like this. The pheromones that had become a comfort surrounded me as I leaned back into him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well apart from the fact that you'd been extremely quiet all day, you never let me hold you like this in public."

"I like it when you hold me like this." I sighed, content to stay in his arms forever.

"Yes but like I said, not in public." Jack teased.

If I could have sunk into him anymore, I would have.

"Maybe I'm tired of caring about that."

"Maybe you just can't resist me." Jack murmured, kissing my neck softly.

There was the funny, the sexy and the cockiness all rolled into one. He was so good at doing that. I rested my hands over his where they stayed firm around me.

"You're so full of yourself." I sighed, making sure I held the playful tone.

"And you love it." I could hear the grin in his voice.

There was the cheekiness. No one could tire of his playful personality and if there ever was someone who did, I didn't want to meet them.

"You know, where I come from," Jack said when he noticed I had gone quiet, "It's more uncommon to see two humans of the opposite sex together than to see a different species. It won't matter sooner or later."

I smiled a bit more as I heard him say that. That was the crazy. All those stories he told or those little facts about where he had come from. If those crazy stories were to disappear, life just wouldn't be the same anymore. They had become as much a part of daily life as Jack's presence, as coffee making.

"I only care about getting moments like these." I said softly.

"You deserve moments like these."

I turned slowly to face Jack, his arms still firmly holding me close. I looked up into his eyes, the sparkling blue shimmering under the moonlight.

"And there's the amazing." I smiled.

Jack grinned at me for a moment before pulling me forward and closing the gap between us. It wasn't an overwhelming kiss or a fiery, passionate one, it was a simple, love filled, tender kiss. Life really sucks sometimes but times like these make it all worth it.


	24. XRay

**Title: **_**X-Ray**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Gwen Williams, Toshiko Sato**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**Broken bones hurt!**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

"Owen! You better be ready for him!" Jack called through the hub as he and Gwen held Ianto firmly, rushing him to the medic.

Jack winced as Ianto whimpered in pain. Ianto yelled out as they got to the stairs, limping as he tried to help them carry his weight. Jack grabbed him and lifted him up to the examination bed.

"Sorry." Jack murmured as Ianto hissed in pain.

"Oh my god, Ianto are you okay!?" Tosh rushed over to the group, drawn to the panic.

"I'm just peachy!" Ianto snapped, cradling his leg as he lifted it to the bed, "Owen, hurry up!"

"Who woke up on the wrong side of Jack's bed this morning?" Owen smirked, earning a glare from Ianto and a grin from Jack.

"He'll be okay, right?" Jack asked, his voice quiet and all signs of the short lived grin gone.

"It's probably just a break sir, I'll be fine." Ianto assured, trying to reel back his anger.

"Owen can give you something for the pain, right?" Gwen plastered on a smile as she said it, trying to reassure herself more than anyone else.

"Yeah. Tell me when it hurts." Owen said, applying pressure to Ianto's leg.

Almost immediately, Ianto gritted his teeth, tilting his head back, "It hurts whenever you touch it. In other words, stop touching it!"

Jack put his hands firmly on Ianto's shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"I'm going to agree with Ianto's diagnoses, it's broken." Owen said, turning to the medicines he had on the shelves.

"Fat lot of good you are. _I_ told you that. When does the doctoring start?" Ianto glared at Owen, watching his every move.

"I know this has nothing to do with anything, but did anyone notice how much like Owen, Ianto just sounded?" Jack chuckled.

Ianto ground his teeth together in frustration, "If you value your sex life, you will stop talking."

"Whoa, okay, I fold." Jack quickly surrendered.

"I'll need an x-ray to confirm it and you should take these for the pain." Owen said, handing Ianto the pills, "Take two for now."

Tosh handed Ianto a glass of water and the younger man stared at her for a moment trying to figure out how she had gotten the water and come back so quickly.

"Thanks Tosh." Ianto smiled up at her, shrugging off the curious question and taking the pills.

"Okay, that's it. Nothing to see here guys, back to work." Jack turned to the girls and shooed them back to their desks.

"So why aren't you going back to work?" Ianto smirked.

"Because amongst other things, I am the boss and I say that you need me here. Let's call it emotional support."

"Emotional support?" Ianto's eyebrow rose.

"Well I have my own medicines."

Owen had given up, not wanting to listen to them and was preparing for the x-ray.

"I'm intrigued."

"Well when that weevil threw you, along with the broken leg, it did some other damage." Jack smiled before leaning in and kissing Ianto gently, just above his eye.

Ianto touched the spot and realized that he had grazed it.

"Anywhere else hurting?" Jack asked innocently.

"Well…I think I may have cut my lip." Ianto murmured, careful to sound like it was in a lot of pain.

Jack leaned forward, cupping the Welshman's face in his hands and kissed him delicately, careful not to hurt him.

Owen turned around and rolled his eyes at the sight before him, "Oi! Jack, get out of here and stop snogging my patient!"


	25. Yesterday

**Title: **_**Yesterday**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Williams, Mentions of Rhys Williams, Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**"Yesterday was…amazing."**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha **_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd be watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

**A/N: Just to explain because my writing can confuse people (it confuses my friends at least), the parts in **_italics_** are from the night before the setting of this ficlet.**

Gwen and Ianto sat together in the hub, sipping at their coffee. It wasn't an unusual thing for the two of them to sit together and just talk but if any of the others were to see, they would be surprised.

"How do you manage a perfect brew every time?" Gwen grinned as she took another sip from her mug.

Ianto shrugged, "It comes naturally I guess."

"Never stop brewing." Gwen giggled, "So, you've been quite cheery today. What did you do yesterday?"

"You know, the usual."

"_Jack!" Ianto chuckled._

"_Can't talk, busy ravishing you."_

_Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck, kissing gently. Ianto laughed as the older man licked and kissed with feather-like gentleness. _

"_Stop it Jack, it tickles!"_

"_Something is missing." Jack smirked. _

_Ianto's eyebrow rose curiously. Jack held his wrist and tugged him toward the hatch in the floor, climbing down. He waited until Ianto was near the floor before grabbing him around the waist and lifting him up off the ladder, earning a quiet yelp. Jack chuckled before dropping Ianto carefully onto the bed. Ianto rolled onto his back, grinning up at the older man as he knelt onto the bed, over the top of the Welshman._

"_That's better."_

Ianto smiled as he thought of the night before. It had been amazing, perfect, possibly the best night of his life.

"Seriously Ianto, what happened? It can't have just been sex because you've never acted like this before, so tell me what happened."  
Ianto looked over at Gwen, still grinning at him.

"There was no sex involved in yesterday."

Gwen stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out whether or not he was lying.

"You aren't joking are you?"

_Jack was lying over Ianto, careful not to hurt him and carding a hand absentmindedly through his hair. Ianto had unconsciously rested his hands on the small of Jack's back. They both stared into each other's eyes._

"_You have no idea how amazing you look from this angle." _

"_You don't look too bad yourself." Ianto smiled._

"_That smile suits you. I wish you'd smile more." Jack sighed._

"_I smile." _

"_Not enough. What can I do to make that part of your attire, not just the cute suits, get rid of the business mask? I'll give you whatever you want."_

"_I don't want anything but this, here and now."_

"_I can give you that." Jack grinned and leaned forward to kiss Ianto lovingly._

_Ianto's hands automatically tightened around Jack, trying to bring him closer._

"So if it wasn't sex, what was it?" Gwen asked when she noticed that Ianto had gone quiet, his eyes staring into the distance.

"There is so much more to Jack than that. Last night, he looked after me."

"But you weren't upset, were you?" A flash of worry ran across Gwen's face.

"No don't worry, I was fine but that didn't stop him. Since when does Captain Jack Harkness let anything stop him?"

"Since when indeed." Ianto and Gwen's eyes shot back to see Jack standing behind them.

Ianto's cheeks burned red with embarrassment at being caught out.

"This is an interesting find. I don't usually find you two together. Tosh and Gwen, yes, Ianto and Tosh, plenty of times, Gwen and Owen, occasionally but Ianto and Gwen, that's a new one." Jack smirked.

"We do this quite often actually." Ianto pointed out.

"And does the conversation usually revolve around me?" Jack's eyebrow rose in what Gwen decided was a very Ianto way.

Ianto's eyes widened as the faintest hope of Jack not hearing what he had said disappeared.

"That was my fault, I brought it up." Gwen smiled, trying to help Ianto out, "Well I better be getting back to Rhys. Thanks for the coffee love, see you tomorrow."

Gwen hugged Ianto tightly before turning to Jack and doing the same, whispering in his ear, "What ever you did last night, keep doing it."

Jack smiled as she rushed out the cog door and turned to Ianto as soon as it closed.

"So."

"Thank you Jack, yesterday was…amazing."

Jack walked closer to the Welshman, picking him up from his seat, "Thank you for letting me look after you."

Ianto's hands found the small of Jack's back, while Jack's rested on the younger man's waist.

"I don't deserve what you give me." Ianto murmured.

"No, you deserve so much more. I just wish I could give you it."

Ianto smiled as he looked into the older man's soft blue eyes.

Jack grinned and mumbled, "There's that gorgeous smile."

**Yay! I really liked writing this. I'm thinking about a sequel to show in more detail, what happened the night before. Review to let me know if I should please?**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	26. Zamboni

**Title: **_**Zamboni**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**Can anyone find out what the hell the word 'Zamboni' means?**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the Alphabet challenge I received from Sushi Chi. Yay for the fun! Haha I honestly didn't know what Zamboni meant, only that I heard it said on "Blades Of Glory." Therefore I was guessing it was ice skating related. My friends told me what it was haha.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd have a pet Pterosaur and I'd annoy the hell out of Owen and Gwen because Tosh and I'd watching Ianto and Jack on the CCTV all day long. But I don't *Dies a little inside***_

Jack sat in his office staring into the distance. He didn't know how or why the question attached itself to him, why it lingered in his thoughts but it had become so extremely important that he just had to find out the answer. He groaned in frustration and jumped up from his seat, heading towards Toshiko's desk. She was the computer expert so she knew a lot, maybe she'd have the answer. He stood behind her, trying to figure out how to start the conversation, how he could slip the question in there without sounding stupid.

"What do you want Jack?" Tosh asked, spinning her chair around to face him.

"How did you…?" Jack mumbled, smiling down at her.

"You don't have the ninja-like reflexes that Ianto does."

Jack chuckled at the thought and nodded in agreement, "He's scary sometimes. I uh, I was going to ask you something but instead I think I'll just leave before I make an even bigger idiot out of myself."

"Jack, what is it?" Tosh insisted.

"I was wondering…do you know what the word 'zamboni' means?"

Jack's eyes glued to the floor, trying to keep them away from judging stares that were sure to beam from Tosh. She stayed quiet for far too long though and Jack looked up at her to see her brows furrowed in thought.

"Don't tell me you don't know, you're Toshiko Sato, computer genius. You _must_ know!"

"Sorry Jack, I wouldn't have a clue. Ask Gwen, you never know." Tosh shrugged.

"Thanks Tosh." Jack sighed before heading towards the medic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gwen sat at her desk, reading through a file as Jack walked over. She smiled brightly but was wary of that determined look on his face.

"Gwen."

"You look…I'm going to use the word 'annoyed' but I want to use the word 'pissed'. What did I do?"

"What? No, nothing like that. I was wondering if you could help me." Jack sighed, looking to the floor again.

"Oh?"

"Tosh said I should try asking you. Do you know what 'zamboni' means?"

Gwen stared out to the distance, her eyes seeming to glaze over. Jack watched her for a while before clearing his throat to get her attention again.

"I don't know but it sounds dirty." Gwen giggled.

Jack laughed out loud and grinned at the Welshwoman, "I never thought of it like that."

"Well, Ask Owen, he's a doctor, he knows medical terms and it could be medical related."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Owen dug his scalpel into the alien corpse on the autopsy bed.

"That is disgusting." Jack murmured.

"No, nothing is disgusting after you've seen me drinking." Owen reminded Jack, earning a moan of disdain.

"Yeah, can you promise to never do that again, especially when I'm locked in the room with you?"

"Food and drink are officially out of my diet. Was there something you wanted?" Owen asked irritably.

"Yeah, don't laugh okay?" Jack warned.

Owen put down the scalpel and turned to pay full attention to Jack, "Oh this is going to be good." Owen smirked, crossing his arms.

"Do you know what 'zamboni' means?" Jack stared him down, daring him to joke or laugh at him.

"How should I know? Ask Tea boy, he claims to know everything."

Jack's eyes widened and he had to stop from physically slapping himself. Why hadn't he thought to have gone to him first? It seemed so simple now.

"Thank you Owen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack walked into the archives, smiling as he watched the younger man's every move.

"Ice." Ianto's voice echoed through the room.

"What?" Jack turned the Welshman around to look at him.

"Zamboni, it's the machine they use to smooth the ice for ice skaters." Ianto explained.

"You're incredible. How do you know that?"

Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist, looking deep into his eyes.

The younger man smirked, "Oh you know me Jack."

"Oh?" Jack grinned and nipped at Ianto's jaw line.

"I know everything."

**There it is! The end of the Alphabet Challenge!! Wow!!! That was fun. Hope you liked reading them. I will continue 100 one words, Bloodlust, my new story 'Can You See Me?' and my other new story idea I'm playing with, 'A Step Backwards' so keep watching this spot for those two new stories, I'll write them soon.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


End file.
